Leon Episode One
Darkness. Nothing but darkness alongside a constant ringing. Leon’s eyes shutter open as he looks around. His brain still trying to piece together the scenery around him. The first thing that hits him is the smell of burning rubber and fuel. He looks down and sees a pool of blood resting at his side. A large spear sticking out of his stomach he stares at it wide eyed unsure how to comprehend this. He slowly tries to get up he is surrounded by the sound of steel clashing and shouting. It almost sounds like something is calling him amongst the ringing. He ignores it and tries to get up. He manages to crawl to his feet but the pain was too much and he stumbles onto his knees. Suddenly a hand grabs him by the collar tugging him, he feels a sudden force pull him up. He looks around as things begin to clear up. Stood in front of him lay the remains of the Cargo truck he was in it stands there. Flaming. Its fire illuminating the night. Around the truck where around 10.. no.. 15…no… 20 cultists. They all seem to be attacking a single large man. This man was his friend. Xavier. Three dead bodies lie at his feet as two cultists continually clash their weapons alongside his. He stands there like a mountain, covered in blood that may not even been his own. Leon turns to the direction of the hand that pulled him. In front of him stood Zakai. He would be firing pot shots at the cultists with his Glock. His sword gripped in the other hand. “LEON” he screams. His voice just about audible amongst the ringing. “You need to get out of here. Now! Me and Xav will hold them off!”. Leon just stands there like an Idiot. He wants to speak the words never seem to reach his lips. Subconsciously he starts moving. Hobbling to safety. The sounds of screaming, gunfire and metal clashing behind him. He manages to drag himself to a nearby alleyway. He looks down to his wound and snaps some of the spear off. He grimaces in pain. He looks back to the scene of the attack. In the midst of the chaos he sees the elegance of Zakai’s skills and the grace of Xavier’s swift movements. However the chaos over whelms them. A spear flies into Xavier’s shoulder and he shouts in pain. Xavier charges at the perpetrator but only manages a few steps before he is hailed by gunfire and falls to the ground. Zak fires madly into the crowd of the cultists. But is sent to the floor as the cargo truck explodes. The sight is too much to bear for Leon. He quickly limps down the alley. Clutching the wound. Blood trickling down his new suit. After what seemed like hours Leon stops. The pain too much for him. He slumps to the floor and looks around distressed. He rips off one of the sleeves of his suit and wraps it around the wound. However it simply isn’t enough. He sighs. The smell of burning rubber still clogged in his nose. He realises there is only one thing he can do. He looks down to his hand as it starts to spark. Suddenly his hand erupts into flame. He takes a singe breath in and forces his burning hand onto the wound. He feels the wound close as he shouts in pain. He begins to feel drowsy. The amount of blistering pain overwhelming him. He suddenly falls into a deep sleep. His unconscious body hitting the cold floor of the streets.